Bounty Board
The Bounty Board is a quest system. Every day, new Bounties will appear on the board. If you want Bounty Points, click the "Accept" button that you see after clicking on the board. Note that some Bounties are Members Only. These Bounties give 3 or 5 Bounty Points. You only see 5 point member bounties as a non-member. The Bounty Board is a bulletin board in Lamplight Town with a character named "Boardy" standing next to it. How to Get Bounty Points To get ''Bounty Points ''you will need to go to Lamplight Town. Once you have arrived, find the Bounty Board. Click the Bounty Board and accept any quests it offers you to get Bounty Points. Bounty Rewards 5 Bounty Points *Confetti *Fireworks 20 Bounty Points * Hunter Hat * Hunter Coat 50 Bounty Points * Black Fang * Black Fang Outfit 100 Bounty Points * Power Orb * Clawed Staff Bounty Species Here's an incomplete list of species that can be conducted for bounties and their locations: Bounty Names Every monster that is held for a bounty will have a specific name and gender. Although it doesn't affect their appearance, their name sticks with them even though they may level up and evolve. However, modern battle results won't recognize their bounty names and just put their species name instead. Here's an incomplete list of first, middle, and last names for bounty monsters: First Names * Burilik * Appleicious * Atucuo * Stesteak * Tyious * Waylak * Iroson * Lam * Luca * Apple * Cia * Bredato * Cray * Brede * Kiier * Ralci * Ri * Du * Roeros * Lar * Ic * Fran * Ro * Bri * Ami * Dar * Aura * Vif * Ave * Albai * Palak * Nymn * Phyllite * If * Shar * Rohr * Vaan * Rocho * Parda * Doe * Hamton * Ser * Lalo * Atuvin * Wa * La * Emu * Py * Hec * Geo * Oma * My * Kida * Ty * Gre * Aze * Bilold * Ahfoth * Dere * Ki * Hev * Ke * Fruit * Jim * Georet * Lartato * Wes Middle Names * (None) * Goth * Stik * Pott * Old * Zipher * Ron * Lus * Si * Ras * Steak * Cuo * Cico * Oth * Lomo * San * Nibo * Ious * Ear * Siri * Rush * Pus * Mith * Pos * Ard * Lith * Thos * Lo * Obo * Bo * Yte * Bro * Kos * Da * Bu * Frost Last Names * (None) * of the Goldwatch * Chewer of Bones * the Temp of Jude * of the Gatewatch * the Earthshaker * Meganoth * the Alchemical * the Ultraverser * Observer of Hew * the Windcaller * of the Void * the Waterweaver * the Firemonger *the Goldwatch *the Therapist *the Great *Of Tsao *the Pacifier *Shade of Liu Trivia Bounty battle monsters can be higher than the level of you wizard, depending on what level your pets are. Gallery Boardy and the Bounty Board.png|Boardy and the Bounty Board Category:NPC